


Quiet

by CanardTeaChaud (MissCactus)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Author : DustBunny3, F/F, Fluff, Hogwarts Era, Translation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 15:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18524443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/CanardTeaChaud
Summary: Ginny n'arrive pas à dormir. Heureusement pour elle, elle n'y est pas encore obligée.





	Quiet

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Quiet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9864962) by [Dustbunny3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustbunny3/pseuds/Dustbunny3). 



« Tu devrais vraiment être au lit. » Chuchota Hermione en se décalant.

« C'est le cas. » Fit remarquer Ginny en souriant et se glissa sous les couvertures pour appuyer ses paroles.

Hermione secoua la tête en regardant le plafond, comme si elle était affligée, mais elle laissa tout de même échapper un rire. Elles se regardèrent avant de baisser la tête en gloussant même s'il n'y avait rien de particulièrement amusant.

Elles remontèrent les couvertures et se rapprochèrent l'une de l'autre, comme si elles pouvaient retenir chaque son. D'un accord silencieux, elles ne lancèrent pas de sortilège de silence. Ce moment, créé par leurs efforts pour rester silencieuse, était en quelque sorte déjà magique.

 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr : miss-cactus  
> twitter : @somefunhere
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudos ou un commentaire ♥


End file.
